


Champion Screaming Matches

by catvampcrazines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit smutty., Arguing, Crack, Cute., Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future!Pydia, Humor, Married Characters, Peter Hale is a Dork, Theirs is a snarky love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their neighbors are always complaining about their champion screaming matches though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion Screaming Matches

"Well, doesn’t your hair look stupid today?"

Lydia pauses and turns to face Peter as she’s about to walk out of the kitchen, breakfast dishes rinsed and set in the sink so she can head to work without worrying that he’ll ignore them. “Excuse me?”

Peter sips from his mug, leaning against the sink counter and trying to keep his usually sassy expression on, but a hint of smitten smile is there. They’d just had sex last night, but he honestly wanted to spend the entire day with her instead of having to share her with work again. She actually looked gorgeous and smelled like sunshine and laundry. “I think maybe you should redo your hair. It’s a bit messy.”

Okay, so she’d thought he was just playing, but she’s getting angry now either way, stepping closer. “It’s  ** _perfect_**. This took me thirty minutes, Peter,” she growls.

"No, no. There are little stray bits of hair that you didn’t pat down in the back. You can’t see it. Maybe you need a new hair spray." _Ah, **there**. Now, she was actually getting pissed._

"NO, because I checked. I used a hand mirror to look at the back—"

"It’s ugly."

*ASDFJKL:SCREAMS* *DEFINITELY THE SOUND OF A PLATE BREAKING*

She never leaves for work.

Later, snuggled on the cleared kitchen table, Peter’s arms wrapped possessively around her waist from where he’s spooned behind her, he mumbles, “I lied. You’re absolutely beautiful and I’ll clean up everything.”

Lydia sleepily sighs. “I know.” She pats his hands. “You are such a dork.”

"Who knows how to push your buttons."

"Who knows how to push my buttons."

"Including one of the more important ones."

She snorts and shifts her hips back as one of his hands drifts down. “Already?”

"This round’s for you, to make up for dissing your lovely hair…and because you stayed."

 

([♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf))


End file.
